


Have You Given Up, Your Majesty?

by ValhallaDreams



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banter, Daggers, I guess this is considered, I was Listening to Wilbur's Album While Writing This, Injury, King GeorgeNotFound, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Teasing, Tension, barely, just a little at the end, knight dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams
Summary: Sparring was never something George liked, and Dream loved to spite him, despite being his personal knight. Today was no exception. He had brought the king to a nearby forest and handed him a dagger.“Land a hit on me.” He said, an air of near uncomfortable confidence filling the air. George looked stunned."What?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 435





	Have You Given Up, Your Majesty?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no slept in over a day and I am very tired, but take this work that I spent far too much time on. I'm still getting used to writing but my friends are nice and encouraging so. :)

Sparring was never something George liked, and Dream loved to spite him, despite being his personal knight. That means he would try to drag the former into as many sparring sessions as he could without getting his advisors upset. Which was quite a few, and the knight was proud of it. Today was no exception. He had brought the king to a nearby forest and handed him a dagger.

“Land a hit on me.” He said, an air of near uncomfortable confidence filling the air. George looked stunned.

“What?” That only caused the blond to laugh. He looked at him with a crooked grin. This was going to be much easier than he let the king believe.

“I won’t touch you, but you need to make a single cut. Come on. It’ll be fun.” George still didn’t look convinced. Dream figured it would play out like this, so he pulled out his next card.

“You need to learn how to protect yourself if I’m not around, your Highness.” The word was mocking almost, and it made George roll his eyes, but something akin to challenge flashed in them. Dream knew he had won. The brunet took him up and down, his eyes lingering just a bit too long at his fitted shirt.

“This will be easy. You’re the one who’s supposed to be protecting me and you aren’t even wearing armour.” Of course George would say something snarky. Dream couldn’t wait to wipe that grin off his face and put the king in his place. After a long moment that could have felt like hours to either of them, George charged, blade out towards Dream. Easily, he stepped to the side and missed it. This happened a few more times before he changed his tactic, now trying to stay as close as possible to the knight and taking as many wild swings as he could. Still, he managed to dodge, though this time George got a bit closer. Not too long after, the king was out of breath after exerting far too much of his energy into attempting a single hit.

“Have you given up, Your Majesty?” Dream chuckled, smirk distinct on his face. He’d hardly broken a sweat and George hated that.

“Not even close. I’m just warming up.” 

"You look like you're trying too hard for a warmup.' Is this really the best you can do?"

Another hit. Another dodge. This was all too easy for Dream. He pushed his hair back with one hand, lazily smirking, and George froze. That shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. He was glad this wasn’t a real fight or he would have given the blond a perfect chance to strike. He took a breath to compose himself and attempted to lunge again. Unfortunately for him, he tripped on his own two feet. Clearly, he didn’t compose himself enough. Luckily for him, his knight had caught him, one hand gripping his wrist and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

“Are you okay?” He asked. What had happened? “Did you see something? Do we need to leave?” George shook his head, whether it was an answer to his question or to shake himself out of his thoughts, neither of them were sure. It was completely silent aside from their heavy breathing and the sounds of the tranquil forest. Dream looked around in an attempt to spot any danger.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” He said, voice a little wobbly. He met the taller’s gaze. His green (more like honey-coloured to George) eyes bore into his own brown ones. He found himself getting lost in those eyes. Surely Dream must have found it odd considering he spoke up after who-knows-how-long.

“Can I help you, Your Majesty?” His voice was quiet. Soothing, even.

“Again, I am fine.”

“Then why haven’t you moved?” Dream watched as George blinked, blinked again, and looked at their current position. He remained still aside from his head. It was rather amusing. Just to mess with him, the knight held him tighter, their bodies flush against each other. He watched the king turn bright red. Suddenly, George tried to force a step back, still apparently not in the right headspace to think ‘hey, maybe this is a stupid idea,’ because he stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Dream, once again, was there to stabilise him. The dagger fell to the ground with a soft thud. That was fine. Neither of them were keen on continuing with the challenge.

“Nevermind. Maybe don’t move if you’re going to do that.”

“What?! I was just trying to step back!”

“You were trying to fall back.” Dream laughed, gazing almost lovingly into George. Usually, the brunet would take offence to the teasing remark, but with Dream, that’s all it was. Teasing. He knew that- and he liked it. It was comfortable. He found himself laughing, too.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry about almost toppling us.”

“I don’t mind,” he started. Even if George wasn’t looking at him, he would have been able to hear the smirk on Dream’s face. “In fact, I wish you would have fallen. I still would have held on.” He winked, and the older shoved him lightly with the hand that wasn’t still being gripped.

“You’re such an idiot.” He muttered. The blond smiled and leaned in, a small pinch of worry in the back of his mind. He liked how they were right now, and didn’t want to push it and scare him off.

“Dream, this is unprofessional.”

“Everything about this is.” At that, George was silent. He wasn’t wrong. None of this was something that they should be doing. In their own ways, it was liberating for both of them. They could rely on each other. The king stared at him for a long while, just taking in his features. His freckles, his tan skin, the slight sheen of sweat on his jawline. Every single thing about this man was so unbelievably attractive to him. It was awful.

What an idiot.

“What’s your next move?” Dream asked tauntingly. It was George’s turn to want to wipe the look off of his face. Before he even thought of how dangerous doing something like that was, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dream’s, who tensed at first but quickly melted into it. His grip on George’s waist tightened, pulling him impossibly close. The hand holding his wrist slid down to intertwine their fingers. It was peaceful, but electrifying. Every movement sent sparks down both of their spines. Eventually- too soon- Dream pulled away.

“It’s getting dark. We should go back.” He whispered, as if if he spoke any louder, the illusion of serenity between them would shatter.

“Of course.” After the both of them recollected themselves, George picked up the dagger, noticing for the first time how pretty it was. It was simple, but the way it gleamed in the orange light through the leaves was something worth admiring. He bit his lip and glanced at Dream, who was focused on adjusting his clothing from the movement of dodging and running back and forth. He slowly walked over and slashed the smallest of cuts, one that would hardly even bleed, to his bicep. Honestly, it was more like a scratch, but that’s what George wanted. Dream looked at him, surprise evident in his face.

“I won.” He smiled triumphantly before handing the weapon back to him.

“I.. I guess you did. Good job, Your Majesty.” Dream laughed once more, before pocketing the dagger and reaching for George’s hand, who took it easily.

“Can we do this again sometime soon? I think I might need more self defense training.”

“Of course.”


End file.
